


Lazy Dates

by jerrychos



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerrychos/pseuds/jerrychos
Summary: Request from tumblr---A cute day in with Markus





	Lazy Dates

It was an unsurprisingly rainy day in Detroit. You and Markus had decided to cancel your plans, opting for a relaxing day in rather than going out and getting soaked. Currently the two of you were on the couch, cuddling and reading books. You were pressed into his side, his arm resting across your shoulders. Music softly played from the radio in the kitchen.

 

“Markus?” you question, glancing up at the android. He hums in response, a smile forming on his lips.

“As much as I love reading with you, it’s gonna get boring after awhile, let’s figure out something else to do.” Markus takes a moment to think, closing his eyes as he does so.

 

“You enjoy baking,” he says, looking down at you and setting his book aside, “so why don’t we bake something together. A cake, or some cookies, perhaps. I’m sure we have the ingredients for one of the two.”

 

“That sounds fun, let’s do that later,” you nod, looking back down at your book. A comfortable silence settles over the room again as you both continue reading.

 

* * *

 

A few hours have passed when Markus gently shakes your shoulder, causing you to stir. The late afternoon sun filters in through the window, casting a warm glow over the two of you. You yawn and curl into him more, mumbling out an apology.

 

“Sorry, guess I didn’t realize how tired I was.” Markus smiles and presses a kiss to your head. You notice he pulled a blanket over you both while you were napping.

 

“It’s alright, you were awake late last night, after all. The rain stopped while you were asleep, do you want to go out for a bit?” You shake your head against his chest, relishing in the warmth of the blanket and sun.

 

“Nah, I still wanna make cookies. Even with the sun out, it seems like an indoors kind of day, don’t you think?”

 

“I suppose you’re right,” he chuckles, tightening his arm around you in a quick hug.

“Well I checked, and we have ingredients for cookies, chocolate chip or peanut butter specifically.”

 

“Let’s stick to the classics today,” you say, sitting upright and stretching out.

“I’ll get some good tunes going if you wanna start setting up?”

“Sounds like a plan,” he says, picking you up and pressing a kiss to your nose.

 

“H-Hey, I can walk!” you giggle, wrapping an arm around his neck.

 

“I know you can, it’s much more fun to carry you, though.”

 

* * *

 

You were halfway through mixing the dough when you felt arms wrap around your waist. You continued swaying to the music playing as you turned to face Markus, resting your arms around his shoulders and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He pulled away, but before he could escape your grasp, you brushed your finger against his nose, dusting it with the flour left on your hands.

 

“Hey now, that wasn’t very nice, was it?” he said, leaning forward to swipe his hand through the flour covering the counter. You’re about to respond when he drags his hand down your cheek, leaving a large smeared handprint of flour on your face. You giggle, reaching up to draw a smiley face on his cheek and giving him a peck on the lips.

 

“Alright, alright, enough goofing around, let’s get these cookies finished!” You turned back to the dough, stirring it. Markus started some minor cleanup as you finished, and you began rolling the dough into tiny round lumps, placing them on a baking tray as you finished each one. Markus came over to help and you sang softly to the music, the android joining in after a moment. 

 

As the song ended, you finished rolling up the dough. Markus took the tray and set it in the oven, then set a timer for 15 minutes as you wiped up the counter and began washing the dishes. You hummed along to the music that was playing, but paused when another song interrupted it. You dried off your hands and turned off the radio before moving into your living room. You leaned against the wall, closing your eyes and listening to the melody Markus played on your piano.

 

As the melody continued on, you walked slowly towards him, brushing your hand across the smooth black surface of the instrument. You sat down next to the android and rested your head on his shoulder as he played, closing your eyes again and immersing yourself in the song. When he finished, Markus looked down at you, smiling before pressing a kiss to your head. You sighed and looked up at him, pulling him in for another soft kiss. Sunlight filtered in through the window, an orange glow washing over the two of you. In that moment, you were at peace, thinking about nothing but the one you loved.

 

You pulled away from the kiss and hugged him as the smell of fresh cookies wafted in from the kitchen.

“I love you Markus. Thank you for today, it was amazing,” you smile.

 

“I love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
